we're hollow like the bottles that we drain
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: A collection of Femslash Meet-Cutes. 1-HermioneTonks, 2-PadmaLuna, 3-DorcasMarlene, 4-FleurTonks, 5-DaphneTracey, 6-HannahSusan.
1. Beginnings

Hermione woke up to the previously dull pain in her forehead having turned into a pounding nightmare. The hospital walls were all a pale white, miserably and sickly looking. Everything about the situation was sickly looking.

"Hermione?"

Rubbing her barely open eyes, Hermione nodded. There was IV in her arms, but she resisted the urge to rip them out. Being unreasonable had landed her in this situation. It had made her a coward.

She had a lot to answer for.

"Hermione, look at me."

Squeezing her hands into fists, Hermione opened her eyes to the soft and kind eyes of Nymphadora Tonks, her neighbour and the resident jogger of the block and the reason she had been too distracted to even drive safely. The reason she had been questioning her morals, her sanity, her health—Nymphadora Tonks was one of those people who you meet once and they make you rearrange your world with just a simple smile.

"Hello, Nymphadora," Hermione whispered hoarsely, forcing a smile. From the strained one she got back, it was clear she had failed miserably in her pursuit.

"You were in a car accident," Nymphadora said back, reaching for Hermione's hand without thinking about it. Hermione winced at the contact. Nymphadora's hands were warm against her skin, calloused but comforting.

Hermione nodded. "You called the ambulance," she whispered, voice hoarse. "Thank you for that and for waiting here. You're too kind, Nymphadora. But you can go home now, I'm sure you have plenty of work to do."

"My name is Tonks," Hermione," Nymphadora emphasized, rolling her eyes. "You would know that if you'd ever spent more than a minute with me before running away."

Hermione winced at that. "Subtlety is not your strong point, is it not?" She asked tiredly, wishing she could be anywhere but here.

At her words, Nymphadora let out a groan. "Hermione, why are you doing this? I saw you looking at me. Don't fight this feeling this time, please! Every time I think I'm making progress with you, it comes back to this. Hermione, I like you. I want to try this officially."

Hermione clutched onto the covers of the hospital bed. "Nymphadora… I can't do this. I don't—I don't date. I'm a loner and you're… you're a woman and you're _you_."

"As are you," Nymphadora agreed, wry and cheerful. "Unless there's something you aren't telling me. I've fallen under your spell, Hermione. You crashed your car because you were starting and I was staring straight back, don't you see? This—what we could have—is worth trying officially."

"You don't understand." Hermione swiped impatiently at the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm a loner and I'm always scared and I've never had a stable relationship. I've never had anyone who's ever wanted to have one with me. I went to church every Sunday and they said that two girls in love is a sin. I can't rewrite my morals in a day, I need a miracle to even consider it!"

When Hermione looked up, Nymphadora was staring at her like she had never seen her before. Perhaps she hadn't ever—Hermione had always controlled herself up until today, where she couldn't do it anymore.

"Listen to me." Hermione felt Nymphadora lift her chin up until they had eye contact. "I'm a klutz that half my family line would want to kill. I'm a police officer while my mother's family has a mafia. If there is anyone who gets not fitting in, it's me. But Hermione, it's worth it. It's worth your fear. You are so beautiful, in every single way. I want to be able to see your beauty in every single day myself."

It sounded good when Nymphadora said it, but Hermione knew better. She had been raised with the Bible and the proper ways. She knew what would get her into heaven and what would land her in hell.

"Goodbye, Nymphadora," she said, ignoring the way the other girl flinched at her given name. "You need to leave now. I'm sorry. I wish—I wish there was another way this could end, but you have to go."

Suddenly, Hermione tensed as she felt Nymphadora's lips against her and the sweet taste of cotton candy. Kissing Nymphadora Tonks felt like summertime, like escaping her dentist parents strict ways and running off to boarding school. It felt like staring at a cute jogger and almost dying because she was so distracted she caused a car accident. It felt like perfection, like sin, and for the first time in her life as a nerd, Hermione felt herself run out of words.

Nymphadora stroked her hair as she cried bitter and hot tears, reveling and cursing the moment instantaneously.

"Shh, my love," Nymphadora said to her, holding so Hermione tightly Hermione felt like she might break into pieces. "I got you, love. I got you. I promise I won't break you, I _promise_."

And despite it all, despite that she would go to hell for this, despite the weight of her fears—Hermione believed her.

 **...**

 _Written for:_

February Meet-Cute: Day One

Ultimate House Challenge: Character - Hermione

Serpent Day: Hook nosed sea snake - (dialogue) "Subtlety is not your strong point, is not?"  
Femslash February: Hermione/Tonks

Disney Challenge: Friend Like Me - Write about someone who has a huge personality

Showtime: As Long As You're Mine - (dialogue) "I've fallen under your spell."

Days of the month: Sweater Day - Write about a modest person

Count Your Buttons: (song) "Brave" by Sara Bareilles, (word) official

Lyric Alley: "But I don't wanna let it go"

Restriction of the Month: Write a story without using any of the Hogwarts Houses, (Song) Beautiful by Christina Aguilera

A Year in Entertainment: "Hey Ya!" by OutKast - (dialogue) "Don't try to fight this feeling."

Scavenger Hunt: Write a fic featuring Hermione as a main character

Gobstones: Green Stone - Courage, (emotion) scared, (dialogue) "I need a miracle," (trait) Loner


	2. Coffee and Hearts

There are few things Padma Patil liked as much as writing in the Hufflepuff Cafe. One of the only ones was writing in general, the feeling of a pen on paper putting the demons in her mind to rest and letting her feel absolutely free.

Padma looked around and grinned when she saw her favourite table open. Scattering her stuff and opening her laptop, Padma was greeted by the appearance of Draco Malfoy, her classmate at Hogwarts University.

"Still doing that writing, Patil? Nothing better in your life yet?" He asked grumpily, already writing down her daily order long before she could actually order it.

Padma winked at him. "Oh ya, babe, you know it. I've got another assignment for Binns' writing class and it's going to be fun. I'm writing about the history of nudity and how it's involved in our evolution as human beings."

Draco almost choked at the suggestiveness of her words. "Why are you like this, Patil? And what did I do to deserve having to know you?"

"Underneath this veneer of slightly crazy and mildly socially retarded, I'm a complete disaster," Padma confided, batting her eyelashes. Draco had begun to look like he was having a stroke and she was definitely enjoying it. "And after all, I choose you over everyone, so be flattered. You're the funniest to annoy, Potter doesn't even get that red. Pansy and Ginny just give me sass, those bitches."

"I'm not surprised." Draco almost tripped in his haste to get away from her. Over his shoulder, he called pleadingly, "please never talk to me again, Patil. I mean it."

Padma snorted and went back to her writing. The simple elegant strokes of her hand didn't even compare to the fun of typing and feeling the click-clack of the keys. It was almost hypnotizing and she smiled to herself.

It wasn't until the sound of her name stopping her short that Padma looked up. "Padma Patil," the blonde girl called again dreamily and Padma blushed scarlet. "That's me!" She said embarrassedly, running up to the counter.

The blonde girl finished writing and passed Padma her cup, along with a freshly baked brownie. "On the house," the blonde girl confided. "Draco said I can have as many if I want if I talk with you instead of him...though I don't get why. You don't seem evil or anything."

Padma let out a laugh at that. "I told him my project was about the history of something… I just happened to choose nudity. Not my fault he can handle the heat."

"I think he can. He and Harry certainly are very hot in their relationship," Luna said thoughtfully. The line at the counter seemed to be getting even more impatient, but Padma only had eyes for her.

"They haven't gone public with it," Padma answered, just happening to notice just how blue Luna's eyes were. No big deal. "But thank you for telling me, Blonde. I have to go now, but it was great meeting you."

"I'm Luna Lovegood," Luna said, letting out a laugh. It sounded like bells chiming and Padma ducked her head to hide her blush. Oh, this girl was beautiful. "It's nice meeting you too, Padma Patil."

Padma waved cheerily and walked back to the table. It was not until she took a big sip and looked down that she almost spit it out in shock.

On the side of the cup, in Luna's bubbly letters, it said, _'Fuck me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist right?'_

Laughing to herself, Padma blew a kiss back to the register. Luna didn't see it, busy helping an old man who was engrossed in the menu, but Padma watched her all the same.

 **…**

The next evening, Padma got down to business immediately. Placing her notepads, homework, and laptop down, she immediately began to work on first her math homework.

Harry showed up before she even finished a full page. "Hi, Padma," he said cheerfully.

Padma smiled up at him. "Evening, Harry. Where is Draco today? I miss him."

"No you don't, you just wanted to make him embarrassed and then laugh at him as he huffed off in shame." Harry snorted at her false denial. "Sadly for you, he refuses to see you now, so you'll just have to get used to my pretty face."

Padma fluffed Harry's hair. "It's not that bad of a fate if I think about it. I just hope you don't dare to make me never see Draco again. I'd miss my boy."

Harry made a face, but didn't say anything to that in a rare act of self-preservation. "The brownie and coffee as per sual?" He asked and Padma nodded brightly.

When he was gone, Padma went straight back to her project. She had wasted enough time that day with classes and coming to the shop. She needed to be productive before the due dates caught up with her and left her broken and in a fit of despair.

"Food for you," Harry said, appearing by her side as she worked. "Luna said hi but she was too busy to come over here. I didn't know you two knew each other."

"We met yesterday," Padma said absentmindedly, already rotating the cup. On the other side, it said in the same print as yesterday, _are you God? Because I would worship you._

Padma looked up. This time, Luna was already staring. Grinning at the other girl, Padma winked, and was rewarded with the sight of Luna winking back.

 **…**

Padma sighed to herself as she listened to Professor Binns drone on and on about some old war. The textbook had all the same information as he did, except better written and 50 years more accurate, not to mention six times more interesting.

"I'm passing around a sheet, please write your topics for your final assignment. I expect you all to have decided by now."

Waiting patiently until it reached her spot in the second row, Padma scribbled down her name and her topic, smirking to herself. Knowing Binns, he would never look it over until she handed it in, and by then, it'd be too late to stop her.

"What did you pick as your topic?" Padma turned around and smiled at Hermione Granger as the other girl pulled her into a quick hug.

"Nudity."

Hermione snorted, neatly placing her books back into her bag. "I'm not surprised, knowing you. I picked Woman through history, should be interesting enough."

Padma nodded at both the slight dig and Hermione's topic. "Sounds good, Hermione. Where are you off to now?"

"Law class." Hermione visibly brightened at the thought of her favourite class. "You're done for today, right? Where are you going now?"

"To Lavender's and Parvati's flat. I wanted to catch up with them."

Hermione softened visibly at the mention of her former roommates. "Say hi for me! I miss them both."

Padma nodded, hugging Hermione goodbye. "I will. They miss you too."

Turning around, Padma began the trek to her sisters and sister's girlfriends flat. It wasn't too far from the university, definitely closer than her own, which made the already tiny amount she visited seem even more shameful, as the two girls commonly reminded her.

The day was nice and with her headphones blaring music, Padma almost didn't notice that she had arrived until the flat came into sight.

Padma knocked three times in rapid succession on the door, grinning at the familiar sound of footsteps.

"Pam!"

Padma allowed herself to be pulled tightly into Parvati's arms. Her sister's hugs were always too tight, but they felt like home.

"Hi, Pav." Padma grinned wickedly. "Where is Lav? I miss my favourite sister."

"Rude." Parvati extended the last syllable, shaking her head in mock disgust. "We came from the same womb and I'm still the second choice. Disgraceful, dearest sister. Sadly for you, Lav is gone till tomorrow, she has a shift at the hospital."

Padma rolled her eyes, stepping past her sister and flopping onto the soft purple couch. The entire apartment was decorated with the expert taste the girls had, making it a beautiful paradise.

"So, catch me up." While Padma had been taking in the apartment, Parvati had sat across from her. "Any cute people in your life?"

Padma smiled. "I am fond of all of God's children...except boys. However, there is a cute girl at Hufflepuffs…"

"Oh, please, you love boys… just love girls more from what it seems." Parvati let out a laugh. "Wait, you still go to Hufflepuffs? I refuse to encourage your bad addiction, though I demand to hear more about this girl."

Padma stuck out her tongue. "I'm very much bi, but at least this way I won't get pregnant. But Pav, you know what? She writes pick-up lines on my coffee cup, so she's even worse than I am. You should see her, she's absolutely gorgeous with these blue eyes-"

Padma cut off self-consciously as she realized her sister was staring at her. "What?"

"You really like her, don't you?" Parvati said softly. "I'm glad, sis. You deserve love."

Padma blushed and looked away. Parvati's apartment was filled with light at this point in the afternoon and it gave the whole room a warm glow that made Padma feel softer.

"Yes," she whispered. "I really do."

 **…**

The next day, Padma marched into the Hufflepuff Cafe with a determined stride. Her bag swang, the laptop, and books protesting at the weight. Still, today was not a regular day. She would not be sitting down quite yet.

Padma leaned onto the counter. Merely seconds later, Luna approached her, clad in a paint-splattered shirt and blue jeans. She was gorgeous, as per usual, and Padma felt her heart soar with excitement.

"Hey, Luna," she said and the other girl smiled brightly.

"Hello, Padma. Usually, you sit, are we changing things now?"

Padma smiled at that. "Yes, if you don't mind seeing my face, Luna. I wouldn't want to bother."

Luna let out one of her famous, beautiful laughs. "Of course not. Same as usual? Or are we changing that too?"

Shaking her head, Padma watched as Luna pulled a brownie from the display and heated it up, drizzling caramel and whipped cream on it without even being asked. When she finished, Luna started making a cup of black coffee, stirring it before writing something on the side.

Padma was bouncing with nerves by the time Luna got back to her. "Enjoy," Luna said and Padma thought she might die as she rotated the cup and read today's message. _Pizza is my second favourite thing to eat in bed._

Luna was watching her reaction and Padma smiled at her as she looked up, before reaching down and grabbing the pen Luna had used. On the side of an unused cup beside them, Padma scribbled down her digits.

"Call me," she said and felt all the weight slip of her shoulders as Luna read the cup, grinned back, and leaned over to close the distance between them.

 **...**

 **Written for:**

Meet Cute: Day 2

Femslash February: Padma/Luna

Library Lovers - Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell, (occupation) Writer, (dialogue) "Underneath this veneer of slightly crazy and mildly socially retarded, I'm a complete disaster," (dialogue) "I choose you over everyone." (restriction) Feature a slash pairing

Scavenger Hunt: Write a Ship you've never written.

Gobstones - Gold Stone (Opportunity): (character) Padma Patil, (action) Tripping, (dialogue) "I'm not surprised."

Serpent Day: Bird snake - (character) Padma Patil

Character Appreciation: (Trait) Accepting of those that are different than him

Disney Challenge: The Sultan - Word Set: Hypnotised/short/happy

Book Club - Francis Goldsmith: (word) pregnant, (emotion) hope, (action) pleading

Showtime: For Good - (genre) Friendship

Days of the Month: Pluto Day - Write about someone who is often overlooked or forgotten

Count Your Buttons: (dialogue) "Think about it," (word) Dare

Lyric Alley: The weight's off my shoulders

Restriction of the Month: Write a story without using any of the Hogwarts Houses,  
(character) Professor Binns

A Year in Entertainment: My Sister's Keeper by Jodi Picoult - (relationship) Sisters

Liza's Loves: The Flirt - Write about a flirt

Jenny's Jovial Quotations: "I am fond of all children, except boys." - Lewis Carroll

365 Challenge: Genre - Friendship

Ultimate Writers Challenge: Character - Luna Lovegood

Resolutions: Write a Meet-Cute, Write a cliche plot, Write a fic based around a character we don't get to see in the movies


	3. Nightfall

Working in the library was calming in a way so few other things were. Marlene sighed contently to herself as she stepped onto her tiptoes to shelve another book.

At this point in the evening, the library was illuminated by nothing but the candlelight flickering on the walls. Even Madam Prince has retired now to her quarters, leaving Marlene alone.

Well, almost alone.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" A soft voice asked and Marlene spun around, almost falling down to stare at the voice's owners. The girl in front of her was ghostly pale with long wavy hair that fell down to her waist and tired eyes that made her seem centuries older.

Marlene blinked confusedly. She had genuinely thought she was alone and it was late. She worked in the library, but this girl—this girl clearly was still a student.

"Yes?" Marlene asked cautiously.

The girl ducked her head uncomfortably, looking even more exhausted. "Do you know where the books on the troll revolution of '23 are? And the constitution of merperson rights?"

Those were words she had never heard before. Not even Madam Pince cared enough about those kinds of books.

"That shelf and that shelf." Marlene pointed, trying not to sound too confused. "Shouldn't you be in bed though? It's way past curfew. How did you even not get kicked out?"

The girl blushed, a soft pink flush that made her seem younger. Candlelight flickered across her face, illuminating the shadows and creases. "I'm the Head Girl this year. It's one of my privileges—I can stay past curfew, and I have assignments to finish."

At those words, the girl disappeared into the aisles, leaving Marlene staring at her rapidly shrinking form with more questions than answers.

 **…**

Marlene didn't see the girl till the next evening, though it wasn't for lack of trying. Every few minutes, she would catch herself staring at the students in the library, side-eyeing them as if the girl could be hiding in between the desks. Oh, if Dumbledore could see her now, he would never have given her any position in the order.

Still, even being off-task made time go by. As the hours ticked by and Marlene rapidly fueled herself with the caffeine she had smuggled in, it was almost relaxing. As she finished stacking, Marlene kicked her feet onto one of the stools and sank into the comfort of the library couch.

"Do you happen to know if there are any books on current Muggle rights comparing them to thirteenth-century America?"

The girl from yesterday was back. Marlene didn't even bother to disguise her laugh as she stared into the other girl's eyes and snickered.

"Yo, not even Pince comes up with that kind of stuff. Are you on a quest or some sort? Because that's some—"

Marlene trailed off as she noticed a detail that the dim atmosphere of last night had completely hidden. In between the petite frame and purple circles under her eyes, the strange girl had a Slytherin tie pinned between her head girl badge.

"You're a snake!" Marlene exclaimed.

The other girl's eyes hardened. "I'm Dorcas Meadowes, and yes, I am a snake. I am also Head Girl. What are you going to do about it, Mrs. McKinnon? Because trust me, I know who you are. The McKinnon scandal was a hard thing to forget."

Marlene frowned at Dorcas, digging her nails into her hand in anger. "Cute, Dorcas. My father married a Muggle, yes, but don't forget who he was before that. I know about your family's scandal too—we're both Half-Bloods, right? We can't change the past."

Dorcas paled, stepping back in shock. "You can't tell anyone, Marlene. O, Merlin, it'd destroy me. Nobody takes me serious in Slytherin already because I don't believe in all that mania. They all think I'm just a pure rebel Dumbledore has taken a liking too and that's why I'm the Head Girl and not someone else.."

Looking at the other's girl panicked face, Marlene felt all her previous judgment sink away. Grabbing Dorcas's hand, Marlene ignored the way it felt so right in her own and dragged them both to a more private corner.

"Look," Dorcas said when she had calmed down considerably. Marlene relaxed, looking at her from the other end of the couch. Their feet were dangled in the middle, fancy looking heels mixed in with Marlene's ugly and beat-down Muggle sneakers. "I hope we can be friends. I certainly can't handle being enemies with the only person who can help me navigate this library."

Marlene snickered again at that. "We are friends as of now, Dorcas Meadowes. You're just a little slow on the uptake."

Dorcas gaped at her and Marlene stuck out her tongue teasingly. "Yes, well," Dorcas said primly. "I told you three times I need these books and you still didn't help me… not a very friendly thing to do."

Standing up, Marlene grabbed the other girl's arm. "We're going on a rendezvous. You're starting to depress me. For Merlin's sake—troll revolutions! At least Binns focuses on goblins, clever little madmen they are. You need some fresh air, Meadowes."

Dorcas shook her head, muttering protests and promising mutiny the entire way, but Marlene swore she was smiling and it took her breath away. Dorcas had dimples and in the moonlight beside the Black Lake, she looked like a normal girl who didn't live in stuffy library.

Marlene thought she just might like her that way.

"So, Meadowes," Marlene started, sliding her back against the tree. Dorcas followed suit gingerly, carefully patting the grass before she even sat down. "Tell me your story—secret Halfblood, Head Girl, and… you live in the library?'

Dorcas shifted uncomfortably. Their close position meant that Dorcas's knee brushed against Marlene's own and they both blushed a little at the sudden contact.

"Well, my blood status is bound to come out eventually," Dorcas confessed tiredly. "Secrets don't last very wrong, which is why I want to be exceptional. I want to be the kind of person that they'd have to overlook my blood status. I spent weeks working on this plan and so far, it's working."

Marlene couldn't help but stare at her. Dorcas seemed like a golden child, the kind of person who every parent dreamed about getting. The drive she had in her was the kind that made empires crumble.

Dorcas seemed to take the silence as an invitation to keep speaking. "I may not wear red and gold, but my thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations. I'm going to be Wizengamot and I'm going to change the world in an infinity amount of ways. No more prejudice."

"Noble of you, Snakey," Marlene quipped back. Dorcas pursed her lip in defense, but Marlene continued good-naturedly. "I like the metaphor. Still, if anyone can do that all that shit, it's you. You've got that green and silver ambition."

"I don't even like green," Dorcas confessed. "I like pink. I like not feeling my demons… do you not feel like this? Do you not worry about your reputation at all, being near a snake like me?"

Marlene let out a hoarse laugh at that, putting a hand on the tree to keep herself steady as she burst into laughter. "My reputation is terrible, which comforts me a lot. And Meadows, your bark is a lot worse than your snake bite."

Dorcas sighed at that. "You're shameless."

Marlene laughed back. "And don't you forget it."

 **…**

The next day, Marlene found herself in Dumbledore's office.

"Ms. McKinnon," he said seriously, pushing up his glasses. "I was unaware you had a friendship with Ms. Meadowes. The gravity of the favour you ask me is tremendous, you understand, especially during times as dark as these."

Marlene shook her head. "Look, Headmaster Dumbledore, I'm very grateful for the job. I'm glad and grateful to be a member of the order. But you saw potential in me, and I see it in Dorcas Meadowes. I'm sure you do too, if you made her Head Girl at a time where Slytherins are despised."

Dumbledore sighed. "You're right. I did put that responsibility of Ms. Meadowes."

Marlene grinned, leaned forward, and prepared to convinced Dumbledore with all the might in her body.

 **…**

"Today's topic is international herbology."

Marlene turned around, rolling her eyes long before answering. "You'd be one hell of a Wizengamot member with the amount of useless information you know. However, even an intelligent and potential-filled girl as you doesn't get to suffer three days in a row. Cmon, I have news for you."

Frowning in mistrust, Dorcas followed Marlene to a desk on the opposite and most hidden end of the library, wincing as Marlene cast a privacy charm. "What's with all the secrecy?"

"I'm sticking my neck out for you," Marlene informed her. "Dorcas Meadowes, what do you know about the Order of the Phoenix?"

Dorcas listened patiently as Marlene went through the speech Dumbledore had told her to say earlier, grinning as Dorcas's eyes widened.

"Well, what do you think?" Marlene asked as she finished and wasn't prepared for the way Dorcas leaned down, kissing her cheek in gratitude.

"I didn't know that was acceptable in polite society," Marlene teased and Dorcas smiled through tears.

"Well, I don't have to be accepted in polite society anymore apparently," Dorcas sniffed. "Now, I can change the world my way."

"Your very own rebellion," Marlene said, half-serious, and reached down to capture Dorcas's lips in her own.

 **...**

 **Written for:**

Meet Cute: Day 3 (I work at the library, and you continuously ask me to help you find books on the most random topics; are you on some kind of quest?)

Femslash February: DorcasMarlene

Gobstones: Orange Stone - Injustice, (dialogue) "We can't change the past," (dialogue) "I spent weeks working on that," (color) Gold

Scavenger hunt: Write a Marauders Era fic

Library Lovers - The Fault in our stars: (word) Metaphor, (word) Infinity, (genre) Hurt/Comfort  
(dialogue) "My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations."

Serpent Day: Zebra snake- (setting) library

Character Appreciation: (Word) Snake Bite

Disney Challenge: Magical wishes - Write about someone's dreams coming true, and it not being what they wanted.

OTP Challenge: Write about your OTP having a disagreement, (dialogue) "I told you three times!"  
Book Club - Nick Andros: (genre) friendship, (trait) intelligent, (emotion) distrust

Showtime: Dear Old Shiz - (setting) Hogwarts

Days of the Month: White Shirt Day - Write a fic featuring two or more Order members

Count Your Buttons: (dialogue) "Can you help me?", (word) neck

Lyric Alley: I feel my demons

A Year in Entertainment: Movie: Mean Girls - (color) Pink  
Television show of the month: (item) book, (action) partaking in some self-defense, (character), Marlene McKinnon

Liza's Loves: Cobra's Fang - Write about a snake's bite  
Jenny's Jovial Quotations: "My reputation is terrible, which comforts me a lot." - Noel Coward

Ultimate House Challenge: DorcasMarlene365 Challenge: Restriction - Characters from only one era


	4. Zombies and Close Calls

Somedays, Fleur thinks she may just have to stuff her little sister in a garbage can and close the lid. It's an obligation—a favour of sorts, if Fleur would be the kind of person blasé enough to call it that. The only reason Fleur even agrees to go out to London is that her little sister visits Britain so rarely due to Beauxbatons and schoolwork, that when she does, it's an event, and Fleur is nothing but a good host.

Bill, however, is no help. He may be her best friend after the war, but Fleur finds it easier to get along with a wall than his constant teasing.

"Why don't you just skip it?" Bill stretches out on his seat. Fleur resists the urge to throw something at him. "Just say you're sick and watch movies and drink Firewhiskey until you pass out."

Fleur doesn't stuff him in a garbage can, but she does set him on fire and force him to take on her paperwork for the night.

 **…**

"Fleur!" Gabrielle whines. "The weather is rainy! It is eccentric!"

"It is ugly, not eccentric," Fleur mutters, trying to keep her face from look mutinous. From the way, the passersby, it seems she is destined to fail at this particular task. "Rain is one thing the British do better than anybody else. Storms they are particularly talented at."

Gabrielle rolls her eyes, still burning with all the determination of being sixteen and a gigantic pain. "Oh look, a parade."

"Are you sure it is not just the traffic?" Fleur mumbles, but allows herself to be dragged by the hand. It is nice, having Gabrielle around, despite the way she burns with energy.

Fleur relaxes once they are closer to the parade and Gabrielle slows down, resting her head on Fleur's shoulder. It is odd, the way a crowd of people seems to be coming their way, but Fleur doesn't think too much of it. Britain is stuffed with crazy people.

Perhaps that is her first mistake. Perhaps it is going out that day at all. But either way, it seems to happen in slow motion. Fleur turns around to stroke Gabrielle's soft hair and turns only to see a zombies face right beside her own.

In hindsight, her screaming in the zombie's face and fainting is not her fault, nor a surprise in the slightest.

 **…**

When she wakes up, her head is spinning. She is laying on a couch, and when her eyes finally flutter open, she can see her sister sitting across from her and talking to what Fleur can now see as a girl dressed in an elaborate costume.

"I'm still really sorry," the girl says to Gabrielle. "She was just gorgeous and I wanted to flirt with her and I didn't know that it would happen like that! God, she's going to hate me when she wakes up."

"We all know what we're doing. Whether we realize it or not, and if my memory serves me correctly, you were very close to her" Gabrielle tells the girl, but Fleur sees her lip curls in amusement. It seems the other girl does too because she snorts, throwing her head back.

Fleur sits up, ignoring the wag her bones ache in protest. "Gabrielle, you will stop terrorizing the poor girl now."

The girl in question jumps up to a standing position, wrapping Fleur in a hug. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, I'm so glad you're okay—you're okay, right?—it was an accident, my existence disagreed with your gravity there for a second—"

Fleur studies the girl for a second. She's pretty—aristocratic features and bright pink hair, along with a body Fleur thinks she can never get tired looking at. "I am okay, but you can bring me chocolate on our first date," Fleur decides. "I can never turn down chocolate."

"Our first… date?" The girl gapes at Fleur, who turns around to give her a moment, choosing to address Gabrielle instead.

"Gabby, we shall never do this again," Fleur warns. "It is my act of defiance, next time, Bill can take you. The boy does not do enough."

As Gabrielle nods meekly, the girl seems to come into herself. "I'd love to go out with you. I'm Tonks, by the way. I thought you might need to know that for our date."

Fleur laughs. One name only—that must mean a story she wants to hear. Well, what else are first dates for? Even a close call of a day like this can be salvaged.

"I'm Fleur Delacour," Fleur says back and is rewarded by Tonks's beaming smile.

 **...**

 **Written for:**

Meet Cute: Day Four - I was unaware that there was anorganizedd zombie crawl going on and I didn't realise you were in a costume. I screamed in your face because I truly thought I was facing a zombie invasion.

Femslash February: FleurTonks

Serpent Day: Modest keelback- (pairing) Fleur/Tonks

Library Lovers: Suite Scarlet - (word) Eccentric  
(relationship) Siblings, (dialogue) "We all know what we're doing. Whether we realize it or not," (plot) Doing a favor  
Gobstones: Purple Stone - Appeal (action) Yelling, (word) Memory, (pairing) Fleur/Tonks

Character Appreciation: (Trait) Reliable  
Disney Challenge: One Jump Ahead - Write about a close call

OTP Challenge: Write about your OTP having a disagreement, (object) chocolates

Book Club: Dayna Jurgens: (action) flirting, (character) Fleur, (word) defiance

Showtime: One Short Day - (setting) Muggle London

Days of the month: Umbrella Day - Write a fic set during a rainstorm

Lyric Alley: My head is spinning and it won't bail out

Restriction of the month: Write a story without using any of the Hogwarts Houses

Liza's Loves: Dark 'N' Stormy - Write about a storm

Jenny's Jovial Quotations: "Rain is one thing the British do better than anybody else." - Marilyn French


	5. Here Is Love

"Eveline, Eveline, shall we awaken?" Daphne sang teasingly from the bottom of the staircase, smirking victoriously as her daughter's footsteps approached.

Even grumbling and half-awake, Eveline was a beautiful force to be reckoned with. Daphne smiled as her daughter appeared at the top of the stairs, clutching a pillow and glaring.

"Do you have to sing this early in the day?" Eveline grumbled, rolling her eyes with all the teenage angst Daphne had grown to know. "I mean, it's four in the morning. Of course I was sleeping!"

"I sing only to punish my children who think that noontime on a Sunday is equivalent to four in the morning," Daphne countered, waving her hand impatiently. Eveline ran down the stairs, squeaking in protest as her bare feet hit the cold floor.

Eveline grabbed fruits from the fridge, washing them before grabbing a knife and taking a seat at the counter in order to cut. Daphne nodded gratefully in her daughter's general direction as she got out the pancake batter and began to cook for their usual breakfast routine.

"So, Mum," Eveline began, her voice too forced to be truly blase. "It's the fifteenth, isn't it? The day you promised to go to the mandatory support group session you've been putting off for forever and a half?"

Daphne scowled murderously. "Eat your pancakes, Eveline. I know perfectly well what day it is."

Sighing, Eveline stood up, abandoning her pancakes to give her mother a tight hug. Daphne let her head fall on her daughter's shoulder, trying to keep herself from shaking. The one-night stand that had lead to Eveline's arrival had come with the best outcome possible.

"I love you," Eveline whispered and Daphne thanked every deity out there for her daughter and all the things they had overcome by each other's sides.

"I love you too." Daphne unattached herself, kissing her daughters cheek. "I'm going now. Call me if you need anything."

Even getting into the car for the support group meeting was nerve-wracking. As she drove out of her familiar neighbourhood, all the past memories came rushing back.

It had been eleven years since she had been Daphne Greengrass, member of the highest class and student at the most elite private school in the nation- Hogwarts. It had been sixteen years since her parents married her off and, inadvertently, led her to the eye-opening breakdown that was her running away with nothing but a toothbrush in her bag and Eveline by her side.

Daphne had few regrets. She had raised Eveline to be the kind and genuine person that her own parents had tried so hard to prevent her from being. Not long after that, Astoria had rebelled too, allowing Daphne to reconcile with her sister. She had it all—a daughter who considered her a hero, a sister who was brave and honest, a home she had built herself. Things didn't get much better, and all the things and people she had left in the past should stay there.

…

Tracey Davis was _late._ Oh no, not the cute kind of _'am-I-late or_ nah _?'_ but the kind that got people into major hot water. Especially people like her, who needed to attend a support group at least once a month after they had gone through a teenager vandalism phase and landed themselves in a jail cell.

Not that support groups were too bad, Tracey mused as she hit the gas pedal and sped. Years and years of them had taught her how to sit there, smile pretty and make friendly with all the new arrivals.

As she arrived, Tracey slipped into the very back seat in the circle. Amelia Bones, who had run these meetings since Tracey had first up as a teenager, tapped her watch meaningfully and raised an eyebrow, but continued nonetheless.

"Now, we have a new member." Amelia smiled stiffly, gesturing at a blonde woman on the same side of the circle as Tracey. Tracey turned around a little to take a peek at her and felt her heart drop as Daphne Greengrass smile fell right as their eyes met.

 **…**

Daphne didn't hear a single word the head of the support group said all the entire time. Tracey Davis, her former best friend and secret lover, the girl who was just as perfect as the rest of the members of high society they had frequented, was in a support group.

It didn't compute. Daphne tried to take deep breaths and resisted the urge to bury her head in her hands. Her parents had told the rest of polite society she was dead and from the way Tracey looked like she had seen a ghost, she had clearly believed it.

The moment the meeting ended, Daphne sprung into action, grabbing Tracey's hand and ignoring Amelia Bones calling her name.

"Tracey," Daphne breathed as soon as they were alone, out of sight of the rest of the group. "I never thought I'd see you again, oh my god. I'm so sorry—how have you been?"

Tracey was still pale as she pushed her glasses up and let go of Daphne's hand. "You're supposed to be dead. A runaway, tragically killed. I spoke at your funeral."

Daphne scowled bitterly. Tracey was too close. It felt like no time and an eternity had passed all at once. "Well, don't feel bad. I'm usually about to die."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Tracey glared at Daphne. "You don't get to make jokes. I thought you ran away from society and got yourself and your daughter killed for it. But you've been here all along—and you never thought to contact me? I loved you, Daphne. I never forgot."

"What was I supposed to do, Tracey?" Daphne fired back. "I was seventeen and they married me off and I had a daughter. I was so trapped. I never even saw you anymore, you were off getting married too."

Tracey took a deep breath, clutching her hands together. Daphne's eyes softened. "Tracey, I didn't want to watch you have an ivory wedding and then have to give away my daughter in a few years too. I want to live, not just survive. My father gave me an ultimatum: be a good daughter."

She didn't even have to finish the sentence before Tracey's eyes darkened. "Oh no. We'll kill him together for that."

 _Together_. The word echoed through Daphne's head like a drum beat or a wedding song.

"I loved you, Tracey. It's been years and I've never hated myself more than I do for what I chose. I dream of you, and our nights together, and the way we used to sketch at three am while Pansy yelled, and the way you always understood me. I don't know how you'll ever forgive me."

 **…**

Watching Daphne apologize and break down in front of her was surreal. Tracey bit her lip as tears rolled down, dripping onto her shirt.

"I'm hurt," she confessed. "I understand you needed to get away and that you had to put your daughter first, but I still think of what we could have done together. I dream of it."

"They would have killed us had they found out. We would have been made into a tragedy," Daphne whispered, reaching her hand out.

Tracey took it. "We still are. You're still a ghost to me. But this time—I want to meet your daughter. I don't know if love will work for us this time, but I cannot lose you entirely all over again."

Suddenly, Tracey felt not just Daphne's hand against her own, but Daphne against her, wrapped up in a hug so tight Tracey didn't know where she ended and Daphne started.

"Of course." Daphne's voice cracked. "Come meet Eveline."

 **...**

 **Written for:**

Muggle Studies: Write a tragic story about a forbidden love

Meet Cute: Day Five - "i came to check out this support group but things have kind of been majorly sucking lately and you were there and i didn't even know anything was wrong but we've known each other for months what gives"

Femslash February: Daphne/Tracey

Scavenger Hunt: Write an AU set outside of the wizarding world (no magic - squibs are acceptable)

Serpent Day: Black mamba- (dialogue) "It's four the morning. Of course I was sleeping!"

Library Lovers: Percy Jackson - (dialogue) "Don't feel bad, I'm usually about to die," (word) Hero, (relationship) Single Parent

Gobstones: White Stone - Faith, (song) "What About Us" by Pink, (song) "Portugal" by Walk the Moon, (word) Inappropriate

Character Appreciation: (Object) Glasses

Disney Challenge: The Genie - Write about someone feeling trapped

OTP Challenge: Write about your OTP having a disagreement, (colour) ivory

Book Club: Mother Abigail - (emotion) pride, (plot point) going into exile/being exiled, (word) survive

Showtime: Defying Gravity - (dialogue) "Think of what we could do together."

Count Your Buttons: (object) Toothbrush, (character) Amelia Bones

Lyric Alley: I'm a little bit hurtful

Restriction of the month: Write a story without using any of the Hogwarts Houses

Television Show Of The Month: Angela Montenegro: (dialogue) "Oh no. We'll kill him together," (item) sketchbook, (action) having intimate relations

Liza's Loves: Old Pal - Write about old friends

Jenny's Jovial Quotations: "I sing only to punish my children." - Phyllis Diller


	6. A New Empire

It started with the most grievous mistake Hannah had ever seen. Or perhaps, if you listened to Susan, it started with the beginning of it all: the day Zacharias drank away his sorrows with a very heavy bottle of wine.

"Sheesh, where'd you dig this bozo up?" Zachariah slurred, resting his head on Susan's lap. Hannah gave her best friend a look of pure pity—Zachariah was heavy and not fun to be around when he was drunk.

"What happened?" Susan mouthed. Hannah widened her eyes, knowing Susan would understand that she was equally confused. After seventeen years of friendship, they could read each other like the back of their hands, and Hannah took a childlike amount of pride in it.

After a few minutes of nothing but Zacharias's sobbing breaking the silence, Hannah decided to speak up. Zacharias was a mess most days, but they had graduated from Hogwarts and Hufflepuff together, nursing hangovers and the after-effects of their powers together.

"Zach, what happened?" Hannah tried, walking over and stroking his hair. Susan smiled gratefully and a little pleadingly.

When they came out, Zacharias's words were slurred. "They killed her, Hannah. They slaughtered her like a fuckin' sheep."

Hannah couldn't even process his words. Sudan grabbed her hand and cradled Zacharias between them as he sobbed louder, his behaviour ranging on the border to rightful hysteria.

Eventually, his sobs began to die off and he began to scream. "Why her? What did my Padma do? Those Death Eaters, I'll kill them all, them bastards!"

As Zacharias raged, Hannah leaned closer to Susan until her lips met her best friend's ear. "What are we going to do about this, Hannah?"

Susan straightened. In her lap, Zacharias's words were becoming incoherent as he drifted off into a restless sleep, but she still looked every inch a goddess. "The Death Eaters killed Padma. Why?"

Hannah considered it. Padma has been an outstanding member of society, a legal intern and a future head of a department for sure. She had been a rising star and Zacharias had been head over heels with her. "She knew things. From her department—do you think it's connected to that?"

Susan nodded, her movements brisk and sharp. "Yes. Padma came from wealth, she was a genius, and she hated the Death Eater gang with a passion, but don't worry, we're going to fix this?"

"Are we going to bring her back to life?" Hannah asked, only half joking. If anyone could do something like that, it would be Susan Amelia Bones.

Susan laughed. It was brittle and broken, but it was still a laugh. Padma hadn't been their closest friend, but she had always been there and that meant something. "Remember Muggle Studies?"

Hannah nodded wryly. "Hard to forget that class."

"Do you remember that comic book, the one with the people who had superpowers? Superheroes, I think they were called."

Hannah stared at her. "Susie, we have powers, but you can't be serious. We aren't meant to be superheroes! We work in the ministry, for Merlin's sake!"

Susan's eyes were solemn as she grabbed Hannah's hand. "Please, Han. We need to do this for Zacharias." Her voice cracked. "I can't do this alone. I need you by my side."

It was hard to say no when Susan was begging. It was hard to say no when Hannah loved her best friend more than anyone else in the world. "You better make fucking sure we don't die, Susie."

Susan hiccuped a laugh. "You owe money to the swear jar, Han. But don't worry, I have a plan. We just need to get married first and I need you to work on those shapeshifting powers of yours. We're going to need a disguise where we're going."

 **…**

It was strange, planning to get married to Susan. Hannah loved her, but it was like having a balloon that flew too high for you to catch again. It was like having your dreams come true in the worst possible way.

"You know, I thought that before we got married, we'd at least date a few years," Hannah mumbled. Closing her eyes and concentrating hard, Hannah felt herself transform into a whole new person.

"Well, when I thought about us getting married, I assumed that you wouldn't be wearing Parvati's face while it happened."

Hannah rolled her eyes, blushing a little, as Susan leaned down and captured her lips on her own in a soft first kiss. "We're a mess, Han. But we're going to get through this. I refuse to let our story end any other way."

"And I assume you know what we're doing? You're the girl in charge for today."

Susan nodded, her eyes lighting up a little. "They think Padma is dead, but they know she had a twin. A twin who wasn't there when they slaughtered Padma and the rest of the family."

Hannah frowned. "Susan, Parvati Patil died years ago in the first Death Eater raids. We went to her funeral."

"Or did we?" Susan countered. "Closed casket, rushed. We appear in the neighbourhood they live in under different names, claiming we're planning to get married. It'll drive them insane."

"And how on earth is that going to avenge Padma?" Hannah felt her mind explode as she tried to race to catch up to Susan's train of thought. "This makes no sense."

Susan smirked and for a second, she looked absolutely vicious and Hannah felt her heart stop in both love and a proper amount of fear.

"Parvati Patil was always jealous of Padma's success and along with the last member of the prestigious Bones family, wants to become a Death Eater. We're both grateful that they got rid of the competition."

Hannah resisted the urge to vomit. "Susan, that's sick…. do you think it'll work? Isn't that dishonoring the Patil's legacies?"

Susan stepped closer, taking Hannah's hands and lifting them to her lips. "For Zach, I would do it. Other than you, he's the only family I have left. It doesn't matter what is out here to me; if I have to work by night; if it kills me. I just need to know if I have you as a partner in this. If I have a partner in becoming the kind of superhero this town needs."

"I'm not going to make a very good superhero, Susie. But I love you, and not just in the friend way. Anyone who says he's been eaten by a wolf is a liar, but no one's been eaten by a badger before." Hannah let out a deep breath, her words coming out too fast and rambling due to her nerves. "I'm already wearing Parvati's face, I may as well use it to do good in this world with you."

"You won't regret it," Susan promised. "I love you too, and not just in the friend way. You've always been my hero. It's just now time to prove to the rest of the world what we can do."

Hannah nodded, leaning down to kiss Susan one more time. Her body wasn't her own, but there were worse disguises to wear. There were worse people to throw her faith behind.

She had chosen well.

 **...**

 **Written for:**

Femslash February: SusanHannah

Meet Cute: Person A is a superhero and is in love with their superhero partner/sidekick/nemesis, B.

Serpent Day: Checkered garter snake - (character) Susan Bones.

Herbology Assignment: Write about someone who wears a disguise.

Gobstones: Grey Stone - Protection, (character) Zacharias Smith, (object) Jar, (song) "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" by Elton John.

Scavenger Hunt: Write a fic breaking up a canon pairing.

Library Lovers - Pride and Prejudice: (genre) Romance (word) Wealth, (plot point) Marriage

Character Appreciation: (class) Muggle Studies

Disney Challenge: Iago - Use the dialogue; "Sheesh, where'd you dig this bozo up?"

Book Club: Tom Cullen: (House) Hufflepuff, (word) night, (word) childlike

Showtime: Wonderful - (object) Balloons

Days of the month: World Marriage Day - Write about a married couple.

Lyric Alley: It doesn't matter what is out there

Liza's Loves: Southside - Write about a gang

Jenny's Jovial Quotations: Anyone who says he's been eaten by a wolf is a liar." - J.B. Theberge


	7. Souls Like Art

Going into Nargle's Artistry was like being pulled in six different directions at once. Ginny Weasley could barely catch her breath before she was assaulted by an array of different colours, smells, and sounds.

"Name?" The bored receptionist asked, sounding as if he'd rather be anywhere but working here.

"Gin. Ginny Weasley," Ginny said, shifting uncomfortably from one leg to another. "I came in here a few days ago to make an appointment? I was very drunk though, and I don't want to lose my money—"

The receptionist raised his hands. "Stop right there. That was a valiant attempt at telling me your life story, but I'd rather—"

"Silenco."

Ginny turned around to see a tall and lanky boy grinning at her sheepishly. After making eye contact with the receptionist and wincing, the newcomer quickly canceled the spell.

"Theodore." The receptionist stated coldly, inclining his neck the tiniest amount possible before going back to typing.

Theodore widened his eyes. "Blaise, love, don't get offended! You were being mean and Luna told me to silence you next time you did that."

"Ah, yes. Lovegood is now the prime source of advice on what to do. How magnificent."

Ginny couldn't resist a snicker as she watched the back and forth conversation going on. At the sound, both boys instantly turned to her as if they had forgotten she was there. They most likely had, from what she observed.

"Babe, we'll take about this later, okay?" Theodore said pleadingly to Blaise before grabbing Ginny's hand and pulling her towards the entry into the shop. Blaise rolled his eyes, but Ginny saw a fond smile play on his lips as Theodore led her away.

"So..." Ginny let out a laugh. "Are you going to explain what's going on now?"

Theodore turned to look at her apologetically. "Sorry! Blaise—my boyfriend—can be an ass sometimes, but he means well. So now, I'm taking you to Luna. She's the best tattoo designer we have, you should see her glowing tattoos! You'll love her."

Ginny looked up, about to answer him, when her breath caught. Standing in front of her was the most wildly dressed and gorgeous girl she had ever seen, with blonde hair so light it looked white and grey, owlish eyes that seemed to stare straight into her soul.

Within a second, Ginny Weasley was a goner.

 **...**

It was hard to listen to Luna's explanation. Part of it was because Luna looked even more beautiful when she was up close and passionately gesturing, but most of it was because of the needle she held in her hand.

"Nervous?" Luna asked knowingly. Ginny shook her head but her teeth chattered in fear, revealing her nerves. Ginny had never been more terrified in her life. "You haven't done this before, have you?"

Ginny shook her head, too nervous to speak.

"It's okay, Ginny. You don't know any better, but I promise there's nothing to be scared of. If you want to answer, what made you get a tattoo anyway?"

The question brought a small smile to Ginny's face. "My brothers and I decided to go out while very drunk. We were walking past the shop display and even I've never dreamed of magic like this. Next thing I know, I'm being dared and called a coward for not having one already. Couldn't back out then."

Luna nodded her head absentmindedly at the story, squeezing Ginny's hand suddenly. Ginny yelped but relaxed almost instantly. Luna's hand was soft on her own, resting together like it belonged there.

"I'm going to get Theo to do it for you," Luna said abruptly. "I'm going to hold your hand."

"I don't need you to hold my hand," Ginny protested. "I'm not a naive little girl. I know that it hurts, but you're only doing the shape of it today, right?"

Luna let out a twinkling laugh. "Being scared doesn't make you a coward. I know you're nervous, but you don't have to act brave around me. I won't judge you. Now, let me show you what you're getting."

Luna disappeared into the back of the show before Ginny could say a word. When she came back, it was with a sketchbook.

"Look at this."

Ginny peaked into it and let out a gasp. On the page, a Pygmy Puff winked and danced, its eyes twinkling with barely concealed mischief.

"What the fresh hell is this?" Ginny breathed. "How did you draw that?"

Luna cocked her head. "It was meant to be drawn. I just helped it come to life."

Just as Ginny was about to respond, Theo came in. "Sorry it took so long, Luna," he said apologetically, "but Blaise decided to fight the computer and it didn't end well."

Ginny smirked at the thought of the elegant man from earlier losing his temper, but the short-lived entertainment she felt reached an end too quickly.

"Lay down, Ginny," Luna commanded and Ginny lowered herself onto the couch, removing her shirt. Theo got down to business, inspecting the needles as Luna grabbed onto Ginny's hand and held it tightly the way she had done before.

"You're going to be okay," Luna promised, smiling softly. "I promise."

Ginny looked around. The small tattoo shop was bursting with life at the seams. Theodore had an aura of energy and passion around him as he got ready. Faintly, Ginny could hear Blaise moving at the front.

Most importantly though, Luna was still holding Ginny's hand, her smile warm and comforting like a summer day of melted ice cream and endless smiles.

"Ya," Ginny whispered, her throat suddenly dry as she stared at Luna. "I believe you."

 **...**

 **Written For:**

Meet Cute: Day 7 - "you drunkenly paid to get a tattoo at my parlor and didn't want to lose the money but the day has come and I have to hold your hand while someone else tattoos you"

Femslash February: GinnyLuna

Gobstones: Brown Stone - Innocence, (word) Shape, (pairing) Theo/Blaise, (au) Artist

Serpent Day: 15. Arabian cobra - (character) Blaise Zabini

Scavenger Hunt: Write about Your OTP

Library Lovers: Chronicles of Narnia - (word) Magnificent, (word) Valiant, (dialogue) "Even I never dreamed of magic like this."

Disney Challenge: Prince Ali - Write about someone pretending to be something they're not

Book Club: Glen Bateman - (emotion) curiosity, (trait) wise, (dialogue) "It's okay, [Name]. You don't know any better."

Showtime: March of the Witch Hunters - (trait) Coward

Lyric Alley: I'm a little bit scared

Jenny's Jovial Quotations: What fresh hell is this?" - Dorothy Parker


	8. Start Again

In hindsight, Rowena sees it coming. It's four am and she's on the battlefield and then, it's all bright light and all she can see is… a girl.

It's not often Rowena is speechless, considering the scholar she is, the revolutionary she has made herself into, but right now is one of those moments. The girl in front of her is a close to godlike, an angel in her simple dress and two braids.

"Hello, Rowena," the girl says and her voice is soothing and patient, as if she's done this countless times before. "Welcome to the afterlife… do you like the island?"

Rowena looks around, her confusion ebbing away somewhat as she looks around the deserted island. There are more questions than answers racking around her brain, but she's always loved the sea. On the few occasions she has come to the ocean, it has become her happy place of sorts, the one place that serves as her second home.

"I wasn't aware I died," Rowena says absentmindedly, observing Helga's reaction. Saltwater laps at their toes and Rowena curls her toes in the sand, breathing in the ocean air.

The girl's face softens even further as she awaits the blow up that never comes. Rowena isn't angry. She truly isn't. Fighting for equality had been a risky attempt and the revolution had blown up into something extreme from the start.

"If you want, I can show you," the girl offers. "I'm supposed to show you how you died before I let you pass on."

It makes more sense now. Rowena tilts her head, nodding in contentment. Things are starting to fall in place in the way she's always loved. "You're a reaper, aren't you? What's your name?"

The girl ducks her head shyly, nodding. "Yes, I am… people don't usually get that so easily. You're very smart, you know. I'm Helga, by the way. Almost forgot that detail."

Rowena almost blushes at the compliment. She's heard it so many times in a condescending tone from rich people who think they're smarter, but so rarely from people who bleed genuineness the way Helga does. "Nice to meet you."

Helga does a gesture that could pass for a curtsy and Rowena almost falls over at the sheer level of cuteness.

"So, Helga. Is this where you offer to help me follow the light?" Rowena grins, not even trying to disguise the smirk that settles onto her lips. "Because, I have to warn you in that case, with how tainted my soul is, I doubt my halo would glow white. Perhaps a mustard yellow?"

Helga shakes her head a little, too polite to show her disgust. Rowena doesn't particularly mind, driving people crazy and flirting with them while doing so is her speciality.

"You've done good in your life, Rowena," Helga deflects. "Out of all the sinners—"

Rowena snorts at that. Sitting down, she offers Helga her hand. Helga accepts it and Rowena pulls her down into the sand of the island. "We all know it's true… we're dead—well, I'm dead at the very least, and this may be hell, but I'm a believer. I'm hoping for better things."

"Perhaps you may want to turn over a new leaf," Helga jokes, her tone lighter than before. "I did get a full look at your life—you're a fan of that phrase, 'all publicity is good publicity?' You did burn down some buildings in your crusade for human rights."

Rowena laughs, resting her head on Helga's shoulder. The other girl doesn't even startle. Rowena thinks that may be how she always is—steady and loyal, open and kind. "Ouch."

"Well, I didn't say those were bad ideas, just that they were illegal."

"I do have a abundance of bad ideas," Rowena concurs easily. "So, do inform me, darling, what are my options now?"

In what seems like a millisecond, Helga grows serious, nodding her head. "You have a variety of options in the afterlife—"

"About that," Rowena interjects, grinning. "My readings have brought to my attention that the afterlife is only one option. See, being a reaper like you does sound pretty damn cool."

The world seems to stand on end for a minute. Helga gapes, looking so unsteady that if she wasn't already sitting down on the island, Rowena would have felt the need to prepare to catch her.

"You want to be a reaper?" Helga blurts out. "Nobody wants to be a reaper, ever."

Winking, Rowena laughs. "I do like being an anomaly."

"You don't get it." Helga shakes her head. "You want may have a pretty deserted island and a happy attitude, but angry people aren't always wise. Rowena, I can't let you do that to yourself."

Rowena has seen her world end before her eyes, but it has nothing on the passion in Helga's eyes. Perhaps it's foolish to waste her afterlife on beginning a seduction towards a reaper, but Rowena's instincts have rarely been wrong and now, they scream at her that she's making the right choices.

"Well, luckily it's not up to you," Rowena whispers, her voice seductive and sweet and promising all at once, and Helga blushes down to her toes.

"Yes," Helga manages to whisper. "Perhaps that is lucky."

 **Written for:**

Meet Cute: Day 9 - A was fatally wounded and suddenly finds themself looking down at their own lifeless body in confusion. B is a reaper and offers A guidance... but A doesn't want to do the

whole 'follow the light' rubbish. A wants to flirt with the cute reaper.

Femslash February: Rowena/Helga

Library Lover's: Pride and Prejudice - (genre) Romance, (dialogue) "Angry people are not always wise," (word) Wealth

Serpent Day: African twig snake- (dialogue) "I didn't say it was a bad idea, just that it's illegal."

Scavenger Hunt: Write a fic set in/at sea.

Gobstones: Silver Stone - Death, (style) Present tense, (color) Mustard Yellow, (au) Deserted Island

Mythology: Task #3 - Poseidon, God of the Sea: Write a story set on or near a body of water.  
Character Appreciation: (Trait) Loyal.

Disney Challenge: A Whole New World - Write about a date that the characters don't want to end.

Book Club: Nadine Cross - (word) pure,(word) seduction, (dialogue) "We… are… dead… and… this… is… Hell!"

Showtime: No Good Deed - (word) Attention

Count Your Buttons: "We all know it's true," HelgaRowena

Lyric Alley: I'm just a believer

Liza's Loves: Widow's Kiss - Write about someone moving on


End file.
